The Story of the Soul Society
by Monogatari-Sensei
Summary: A mysterious being has been causing disturbances in Rukongai. A new Captain joins the ranks of the Gotei Thirteen. Aizen begins developing new plans. What does the Soul Society have in store for it? OC x Ichimaru. Ichigo x Rukia. Hitsugaya X Hinamori
1. The Beginning of a New Story

Hi guys. This is my first Bleach story. I've seen the show till episode 300 and read about it all from Bleach Wikipedia. So if you disagree with things like Zanpakuto spirit forms, new shikai and bankai, then please know that I've taken them from the show itself. The exception being the shikai and bankai of the captains who haven't revealed it yet of course. If you notice any mistake grammatically or in the storyline then please feel free to inform me!

* * *

The screams of agony and pain from the 65th district of Rukongai could be heard from even faraway places.

All the way till the Sereitei where the Soul Reapers gazed in awe and wonder at the amount of destruction taking place in the faraway districts of Rukongai.

The sound of Yamamoto banging his cane on the floor echoed within the 1st Division Hall as the Captain-Commander took his place at the Head of the Captain's meeting.

"Listen well, we have received notice from the Soul Reapers posted at the gates that there seems to be some sort of disturbance in some of the faraway districts of Rukongai." Said Yamamoto in his usual clear and loud voice which radiated authority.

"Yeah so what? Not any of our beeswax" scoffed Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the 11th Division as some of the other Captains threw him disapproving looks.

"I'm afraid it is some of our beeswax as Captain Zaraki puts it, we do not know whether this disturbances are being caused by Aizen or not, we must not forget the extreme damages we suffered while fighting in the Fake Karakura town" said Yamamoto.

"_It's thankful that Urahara, Ichigo and Isshin managed to ward off Aizen so that he had to retreat for sometime or else we'd have been in serious trouble_" thought Jushirou Ukitake as he looked around and saw similar expressions of some of his fellow captain's faces.

The reverses had been severe for the Soul Reapers. With Captains Unohana, Zaraki, Kurotsuchi and Kuchiki missing the offensive power had been lessened a great deal.

Early on during the battle Captain Hitsugaya, Soi Fon and Ukitake had been severely injured by the Top Three Espadas while Captain Kyoraku had been knocked out (or pretended to).

Yamamoto had kept fighting Aizen and had managed to injure him to a certain limit before Aizen had used Kyoka Suigetsu's shikai to disable to Captain-Commander.

With the arrival of Kisuke Urahara, Ichigo and Isshin Kurosaki the battle had gone in their favor a bit more but just before almost killing Isshin Aizen had called back his forces and retreated back to Las Noches just as the remaining Captains had arrived tired, but still willing to fight.

Now three months after the Battle of the Fake Karakura Town the Soul Society had faced no more disturbances from the Hollows or from the defected Captains.

Now after three months of peace disturbances had been reported in Rukongai and the Captain-Commander refused to take the matter lightly.

"It happened 110 years ago when some minor disturbances caused the most Historic events in the Soul Society's history to occur, I do not wish for some like that to take place ever again, which is precisely the reason why I am appointing Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Soi Fon along with Lieutenants Hisagi, Kira and Hinamori to look into the matter" said the Captain-Commander.

Hitsugaya gave a slight flinch at the name of his best friend Momo Hinamori who had been receiving organ transplantation from Captain Kurotsuchi and Captain Unohana.

"Don't worry Captain Hitsugaya, I won't let him cut up Lieutenant Hinamori" was what Captain Unohana had softly whispered to him when the decision had been announced.

The senior Captain harbored a soft spot for the youngest Captain and had been rather amused to see his look of horror when his friend's fate had been left up to Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"_The Captain-Commander is a cunning man, I don't know what he hopes to achieve by sending Momo on this mission_" thought Hitsugaya as Yamamoto babbled on about things like 'sense of duty' and 'responsibility mixed with reliability' which merely passed over the young Captain's head.

At the end of his speech the Captain Commander opened his eyes and glanced around to see the usual bored faces of Captain Zaraki and Hitsugaya. The snoring of Captain Kyoraku. The stern faces of Captain Kuchiki, Komamura and Soi Fon and the impassive face of Captain Unohana, Ukitake and Kurotsuchi.

"You are to look into the matter for stay there for a week before returning to the Sereitei and turning in your report. The third seats of Squads Three, Five and Nine will be in charge for those seven days. Am I clear?" questioned Yamamoto.

His question earned him a few feeble responses. Yamamoto banged his staff hard on the ground as all the Captains bowed, "Yes sir"

"_Humph, works every time"_ thought Yamamoto turning and returning back to his office as the doors opened.

* * *

Toshirou Hitsugaya returned to his office to find his Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto lying sprawled on the couch with a bottle of sake on the floor and drool falling out of her mouth. She was slumbering ut would occasionally jump up, giggle and fall back to sleep.

Hitsugaya sighed as he sat down behind the mountain of paperwork on his desk. Just then there was a knock from outside.

"Come in" he yelled as Jushirou Ukitake walked into the room.

"Captain Ukitake" said Toshirou rising clearly surprised at his visitor.

"Very sorry to disturb you when you seem a bit busy" said Ukitake glancing at the paperwork and the drunken Matsumoto.

Toshirou followed the senior captain's gaze and sighed.

"I was wondering if I might have a word with you about this new mission you're off to in a few hours" said Ukitake.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Toshirou.

"I have a rather good friend in the 65th Rukongai District whom I placed there when these disturbances first began, as such he has given me some very intriguing news, it appears two Soul Reapers with unknown Zanpakutos are the cause of this mess" said Ukitake.

"Two Soul Reaper?" asked Toshirou as Rangiku gave a audible burp and giggled again.

"Exactly, two Soul Reapers" said Ukitake gravely.

"Then does that mean that Aizen is not involved in this?" questioned Toshirou frowning.

"We can't say for sure, Aizen is a man of a lot of cunning and it wouldn't be difficult for him to persuade or brainwash Soul Reapers into following him, however the chances of that happening are slim because it is virtually impossible to sneak into the Sereitei without _someone_ noticing" said Ukitake still looking very grave.

"Hmm, well I'll see what I can do, thank you for your information Captain Ukitake" said Toshirou falling into deep thought as the Thirteenth Division Captain nodded, got up and left quietly.

"Hinamori-Kun. How are you?" asked Shuuhei Hisagi as Momo Hinamori stood by the North Gate of the Sereitei with her friend Izuru Kira.

"I'm fine now thank you" replied Hinamori politely but the bags under her bloodshot eyes and the pale colour of her skin screamed something else altogether.

"That's good to hear, I was worried about you all alone with Captain Kurotsuchi and Nemu in the Twelfth Division" said Hisagi.

"Oh it wasn't so bad, and I had Captain Unohana and Isane there with me most of the time as well" replied Hinamori giving the Ninth Division Lieutenant a small smile.

Just then Captain Soi Fon arrived with her shunpo and glanced around at them before speaking, "Where is Captain Hitsugaya?"

"He should be here soon Captain Soi Fon" replied Shuuhei seeing that Izuru and Hinamori seemed reluctant to talk.

"Humph, nobody cares about punctuality these days" muttered Soi Fon overlooking the fact that she herself was five minutes late.

Hitsugaya arrived ten minutes later. After giving a brief apology for his late arrival he stepped up and yelled out to the Gatekeeper to open the gate.

Soi Fon moved in front of him and walked out as Jidanbo lifted the Gate.

"I hope you can keep up with me Captain Hitsugaya and you three" said Soi Fon.

While the three Lieutenants looked at each other a little uneasily knowing that Soi Fon was probably one of the fastest shinigami in the entire Sereitei, Hitsugaya merely gave her a grim nod before all five of them shunpoed away through the Rukongai.

As the Soul Reapers passed through various districts of Rukongai ignoring some amazed, hateful, admiring or scared looks from the residents, Hinamori found herself constantly sneaking glances at the Tenth Divison Captain and hurriedly looking back whenever he happened to turn towards her.

Hinamori had heard about how Hitsugaya had spent every moment of his free time in front of her operation room and had even skipped a Captain's meeting to be with her during her operation with Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"Right now, I get this really light hearted feeling whenever I see Shiro-Kun, I wonder why is that, I never felt like this before even with Captain Aizen": thought Hinamori.

Then her eyes clouded over as she remembered why she had needed organ transplantation.

"_Captain Aizen tricked Shiro-Kun into stabbing me, I just wish it hadn't been this way, I wish we could go back to the time when Captain Aizen was still good, when he was still kind"_ thought Hinamori as she bumped into Toshirou's back.

"Ouch, oh sorry" she said as her eyes widened in shock.

"W-w-what is this?" she stammered in complete shock.

"It _was_ the 60th district of Rukongai" said Soi Fon grimly dropping to her knees and digging her hands and taking a fist full of soil.

Before them lay a complete wasteland. Charred remains of some houses and blackened stumps of trees could be seen here and there.

The ground was completely covered with ashes and clothes of the deceased who had turned into dust and disintegrated. A cloud of smoke could be seen in the distance and a nasty, burnt smell still lingered in the air.

"This…this is horrible, I haven't seen this much destruction in my whole life" said Izuru as Soi Fon got up again.

"This is not the work of a hollow" she stated as there was a gasp of surprise from the Lieutenants.

"Not hollows? Then…who?" asked Hisagi looking at the wasteland before him.

"Soul Reapers" said Toshirou calmly as Soi Fon turned to face him.

"Are you quite sure about that? There could be some other reason for the whole thing you know" said Soi Fon watching the young Captain intently.

Toshirou shook his head, "I received a heads up from Captain Ukitake before I left. He said that a source he had put in the Rukongai claimed that the cause of this destruction is two Soul Reapers who frequently appeared and blew up everything in sight"

"Blew up, you say?" asked Soi Fon raising an eyebrow and turning away to rub her hands over a charred tree stump.

"That's terrible, why would a pair of Soul Reapers do such a thing" cried Hinamori.

"They must be pretty powerful if they managed to cause such massive destruction in such less time" said Izuru glancing at his surroundings.

"I doubt this pair you are referring to is to blame for the annihilation for the 60th district at least" said Soi Fon turning back to the group again.

"They're not?" inquired Hitsugaya.

"You say they blow up everything around them, but if you notice everything here is burnt, you'll see that all of the houses that are still standing are completely intact, just brunt, if there had been explosions then wouldn't everything have been broken into pieces and ruts should have been torn on the ground" said Soi Fon.

As Toshirou and the Lieutenants looked around they observed that Soi Fon was correct. There were no small pieces of rocks scattered here and there, no broken buildings, no craters to be seen anywhere as it should have been seen should there have been any explosions.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion some distance away and this was accompanied by great roars and yells.

"Quick, something's happening in the 66th District, lets go" cried Hitsugaya as they all shunpoed towards the noise.

As the five of them arrived at the 66th district they met with a scene of utter chaos.

Souls were running helter skelter, building exploded without any apparent reason, some people began running in the wrong direction and colliding with the other people which either resulted in them getting killed in the stampede or being brutally thrown.

Out of all this suddenly huge metal spikes emerged out of the ground piercing any people who might have survived.

"We've got to stop this" cried Izuru as Soi Fon suddenly released her zanpakuto.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi" she cried suddenly streaking forward and attacking what seemed like air.

Suddenly there was a loud cry of pain and the metal spikes shattered into pieces.

A woman wearing soul reaper clothes fell out from behind a house with Suzumebachi's mark etched over her face.

As Soi Fon streaked in for her second and fatal attack the ground beneath her and the woman exploded, causing her to fall back.

As the smoke cleared a young man could be seen standing before the woman holding what looked like an ordinary sword with a curved end and two red tassels hanging from the hilt.

"Are you all right?" he asked sounding very worried as the woman ignored him and got up.

"Shut up you fool and concentrate on our foes, we have two Captain's and three Lieutenants on our hands" said the woman picking up her zanpakuto which had fallen to the ground after Soi Fon had attacked her.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't need you to point it out for me" retaliated the man.

"Sometimes you're so stupid, blind, idiotic, foolish, dumb to notice" cried the woman.

"Umm, stupid, idiotic, foolish and dumb have literally the same meaning you know" replied the man as the woman threw a small stone at him.

"Enough of this nonsense" cried Soi Fon, "Are you two aware of the intensity of the crimes you have caused, you are under arrest for annihilation and destruction of all the districts between 60 and 66"

"Don't annihilation and destruction mean the same thing?" asked the man as Soi Fon suddenly appeared behind him with her Suzumebachi drawn at his throat.

As the woman raised her Zanpakuto she found herself surrounded by the three Lieutenants who had each released their own Zanpakutos and stood there glaring at her.

"Give it up, you two are surrounded, there is no way you can escape from here, you both are just at a Lieutenant's level, you're no match for two Captains together" ordered Toshirou commandingly as the man gave him a glare.

The woman began laughing, "Look at the little kid gives speeches, can you hear him? That big mouth of his will lead to his destruction someday"

At first Toshirou thought she was speaking to the man when he realized that there was a third presence present somewhere.

"Who's there?" he yelled when suddenly the ground beneath him cracked and water gushed out of it making all of the Soul Reapers loose their concentration for a moment.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru" cried Toshirou as the water froze and then shattered.

By the time they had regained their compusure, there was no sign of anybody else in the area. The sound of a light bell could be heard as Hitsugaya looked up sharply just in time to see a shadow ducking away behind a chimney.

His eyes narrowed when he heard a cry from Hinamori.

"What';s wrong" he cried running up to her.

But as soon as he got there he realized he didn't need an answer for before them were practically half an army of Menos Grande. All roaring and charging up their Cero.

* * *

That's all for this chappie. Lemme know what you think of it. Please review!


	2. Escape to the World of the Living

Hi guys. Welcome to the second chapter of 'The Story of the Soul Society'. Without any further ado let's move into the chapter. Do let me know how you like it.

* * *

Hitsugaya, Soi Fon, Shuuhei, Momo and Izuru stared in shock as the immense number of Gillians advanced towards them from the east.

"They must have completely ravaged the districts there" said Hisagi frowning.

"Come on, we can't waste any time" cried Hitsugaya as all of them Shunpoed towards the hollows. They found them in the 76th district which had only a few people left.

"Snap, Tobiume"

"Reap, Kazeshini"

"Raise your head, Wabisuke"

The three Lieutenants charged into battle slashing away the Gillians, dodging the devastating Cero they fired at them, saving the survivors from the Hollows.

"Die!" cried Momo as she slashed a Hollow right through his head.

Just as she landed she caught sight of a man covering in fear from a Menos Grande. She killed the Hollow before crying out to the man, 'Are you okay?"

Said man raised his head and Hinamori froze in shock.

The resemblance the man bore to her former Captain was uncanny. Accept for the fact that the man was smaller and didn't have glasses and wore rags he almost looked exactly like Aizen.

"Look out Hinamori-Kun" cried Izuru as a huge Gillian fired its cero right behind Momo.

The Squad Five Lieutenant's eyes grew wide as the blinding light approached her faster than she could react. Her legs froze up and refused to move.

Just as the Cero would hit her, a large Chinese dragon made of ice clashed with it, tearing it into pieces and extending forward to pierce the head of the Hollow.

"Are you all right? Momo! Answer me" cried Hitsugaya landing next to her and shaking the girl.

Hinamori snapped back as if out of a trance and gave a watery smile, "Oh what? Oh yes, sorry, I just got lost there, sorry, won't happen again" she said as Soi Fon brought down the last of the Hollows in a single swipe of her Suzumebachi.

"Well, that's that" she said as her Shikai disappeared and turned back into a sword.

"I wonder how so many Hollows were able to cross the Dangai Precipice World without getting killed by the Koryu or the Kototsu" said Hitsugaya.

"They wouldn't have to go through the Dangai World if they had a Hell Butterfly" said Soi Fon coldly.

"A Hell Butterf…"

Just then Hitsugaya caught sight of a black butterfly fluttering past them in the sky towards the chimney of a house which had been left fairly unscathed.

Suddenly the small tinkling sound could be heard.

Toshirou suddenly remembered the shadow he had seen in the 66th district and performed a shunpo to the chimney.

Immediately another shadowy figure shunpoed out of it and began to get away from the scene.

"After it, that thing was present in the 66th district as well" cried Hitsugaya as Soi Fon streaked ahead of him with her mastered Shunpo.

Soon the two Captains had almost caught up with the shadowy figure.

They were passing by some forest when suddenly the trees cleared a large cliff came into view.

"Its open ground now, he can't escape now" cried Soi Fon when suddenly tiny bubbles filled the area.

"What the hell is this" cried Toshirou as the bubbles burst and huge spurts of water erupted out of them causing the two Captains of raise their Zanpakuto again.

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyourinmaru" said Hitsugaya as the water froze.

When they set their eyes on the shadow again all they saw was the sliding doors of a Senkaimon closing and the gate disappearing into thin air.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki sighed in boredom as he stared outside the window of his classroom.

An ordinary day at school seemed a great let down after invading Hueco Mundo, fighting Espadas and then fighting Aizen himself and casing him to retreat.

True his father was still weak from the attack back then but the Old Fart would probably heal up pretty soon.

Orihime had been a little sad ever since she had returned from Hueco Mundo.

"_Probably because of the death of Ulquiorra"_ thought Ichigo feeling slightly guilty.

They had been seeing very less of Uryu as he kept to training with his father for most of the days. Rukia would come by every week on 'Reconnaissance Missions' and light up his world even if just for a few days but life at that point seemed like the still calm between two explosions to the young Substitute Soul Reaper.

"And so if you notice this obvious difference in the numbers of protons and electrons between wool and cotton you'll come to a conclusion that…"

The teacher's voice kept drilling through his head and made him feel sleepy. He saw Keigo already fast asleep on his desk and Mizuiro messaging one of his girlfriends under the table. Tatsuki was attempting to pay attention but was failing miserably. Chad was impassive as usual whereas Orihime seemed inattentive. Uryu as usual was paying the utmost attention.

Just then a movement in the sky caught Ichigo's attention.

A pair of sliding doors appeared in mid-air and a black figure streaked out of it as the door closed and vanished.

"_A senkaimon"_ thought Ichigo as he got up and asked to go to the bathroom.

Chad, Orihime and Uryu exchanged looks before rushing out with similar excuses. Tatsuki looked at them worriedly as she tried to distract the livid teacher.

Ichigo, Chad, Orihime and Uryu rushed out to find everything normal.

"Lets go to Urahara's, he might know something" said Ichigo as the other three nodded.

The rushed to the familiar candy shop and were greeted by Tessai.

"I'm afraid the Master isn't in now, nor is Lady Yoruichi but if you want to buy anything then maybe I can help you, if not then maybe you can wait awhile for them to return" he said calmly.

"What? Damn, right now when we needed them" said Ichigo looking frustrated.

"Come to think of it, we don't even know why you're running here and there Ichigo" said Uryu looking somewhat annoyed.

"I saw a senkaimon opening just then, and I saw someone coming out" said Ichigo.

"A senkaimon?" asked Tessai getting up and entering the shop while Ururu appeared to give them some refreshments.

"Was it Rukia-Chan?" asked Orihime sipping into her drink.

"I don't know, it could've been anyone, but the fact is if it were someone we knew like Rukia, Renji, Rangiku or Toshirou they would have either contacted us or Urahara right?" asked Ichigo.

"Hmm, well yes, I suppose they would" said Uryu grudgingly, fixing his glasses.

"Are you sure you saw someone coming out?" asked Chad.

"A don't know if it was someone, I just saw a black shadow coming out" said Ichigo.

"Absurd, shadows don't move about on their own, it must have been either a hollow or a soul reaper who was moving too fast for your slow vision to take" said Uryu.

"Oh yeah? In case you haven't noticed I'm not the one who's got four eyes here" snapped Ichigo.

"I thought it was impossible for anybody to travel through a Senkaimon without a Hell Butterfly" said Chad.

"Yes, it couldn't have been a Hollow then, they would have been sent to the Dangai World" said Uryu.

Just then Tessai came back, "You seem to be correct Ichigo-San, I checked up on the reiatsu particles in the atmosphere, a Senkaimon was opened not twenty minutes ago, and I checked with a few people from the Kido Corps back in the Sereitei, whoever it was did not use the official Senkaimon to pass through" said Tessai.

"Well those unofficial ones aren't really illegal but I thought only Lieutenants and Captains were authorized to open them without permission from the Kido Corps Head" said Ichigo.

"That's true, either the person you saw was an official Captain or Lieutenant or else it was someone else using a Senkaimon illegally" stated Tessai.

"Well anyways Ichigo-San, you and the others had better head home or back to your school, knowing the Master he'll probably be back at some ungodly hour, I'll let him know about this situation as soon as he gets back" said Tessai.

"Right, thanks: said Ichigo as they all headed back to their homes.

Suddenly they all felt a familiar spiritual energy.

"It's a Plus, and a Hollow, let's go" cried Ichigo running forward and colliding heavily into someone causing both of them to fall heavily on the ground.

"Ouch, hey bro, where's the fire dude? Got a prob with me or something man? Seemed like ya pushed me over. Hey wait, you tryin' to pick a fight or something dude? Cause if you are you're a goner man" said a smooth female voice as the person Ichigo collided with stood up.

It was a tall girl wearing a denim mini-skirt which was ripped at places. She wore a tank top which just reached a little below her cleavage and a torn jacket with the sleeves rolled up. Hey hair was short and done up in spikes so it looked like a thorny forest on her head. She had three ear-piercing in her left ear and a small earring on her right. Her lips and eyebrows were pierced as well. There was a tattoo of a flaming drop of water on her stomach. She wore a flaming red stole over this which extended from her chest to her nose so the lower part of her face was covered.

"Umm, no, we're extremely sorry, our friend here is a bit blind when he's excited" said Uryu holding out his hand to the girl who took it and pulled it so hard that the Quincy fell on top of her with his face buried in her proportions.

"Well really Four-Eyes, if you want me that badly you could've just asked" said the girl coyly.

Chad pulled the blushing Uryu away from the girl and Orihime shouted another apology as they all ran off, leaving her to stare after them.

"Well that wasn't anything much, just an ordinary Hollow looking for its evening meal, I hope it'll rest in peace now" said Orihime as she and all the others headed to the Kurosaki Clinic for a 'study' session.

"Yeah, lately not many powerful Hollows have been showing up, I guess Aizen's planning something top-notch with the biggies" said Ichigo with his hands folded over his head.

"Let this be known Ichigo I'm only visiting your house for a study session and nothing else, so if you're planning to involve me in another Soul Society problem don't even think about…"

Uryu's words were cut short by a scream from Orihime.

"Look guys, it's that girl before," she cried as the boys followed her gaze.

Indeed it was the punk-like girl who had bumped into them earlier. Instead of her ripped clothes she now wore a clean nurse's uniform with a cap and had a knowing grin on her face. Her piercings were still there, as was her earring.

"Well, well, look who showed up to get themselves patched up, got into a fight sweetheart? Want me to fix you up hmmm?" she asked Uryu who backed away hastily.

'We're friends of Ichigo, he's Isshin's son so he lives here, and we're all here for a study session by the way" said Orihime not catching anything of what the girl said.

"Hmm, is that so, you're dad's quite a hottie, Ichigo, wouldn't mind hooking up with him, hope you don't mind calling me mom?" asked the girl.

Ichigo gagged, "W-what? You my mom? You think that ugly old fart is a hottie, you…you…you must be delusional" he cried.

"Chad, what did she mean?" asked Orihime to a visibly disturbed Chad. Uryu meanwhile had taken to hiding behind his Mexican friend.

"Just kidding" said the girl, "I'm Yuzuki Amano and don't worry, I have no intention of hooking up with you're daddy Ichigo, not when he's got a hell of a son"

At this Yuzuki pretended to trip taking Ichigo with her so he fell on his back with her on top of him.

"Hey you hag, get off my brother right now" cried Karin Kurosaki stomping out of the room with a soccer ball under he arms.

"Well, well, if it isn't the virgin soccer ball mosquito with a long tail" crooned Yuzuki wrapping her arms around Ichigo's head which promptly lead to the Substitute Soul Reaper's massive nosebleed.

"I don't even want to know how she came to get that nickname" muttered Uryu.

"Hmm? What was that sweetie? You want a piece of me too? Well I don't mind threesomes but you're gonna have to build up a little, you look like a pencil right now" said Yuzuki winking suggestively at him.

"Ichigo, get off my girl right now" cried Isshin stomping out with a walking stick and fire blazing in his eyes.

"Hello! If you haven't noticed, she's the one who's wrapped around me" cried Ichigo.

"You traitor, I never thought my own flesh and blood would ever do this to me, I never imagined…"

"My, quite a scene going on here isn't it?" came a familiar voice as everyone turned to see Urahara with a black cat sitting on his shoulder licking her paw.

"Kisuke, Yoruichi" cried Ichigo pushing Yuzuki away.

"What? Why would anyone in their right minds name a perfectly normal guy Yoruichi? And do you call that ugly black ton of flesh Kisuke? Yup, weird name for a weird creature" called Yuzuki.

There was a sound of a flush turning somewhere before Yoruichi jumped off Kisuke's shoulder and began scratching the girl who cried out to someone to stop her.

"Tessai mentioned you guys saw a Senkaimon? Let's go in and discuss this privately" said Urahara in a low voice as he picked up the enraged cat, "All right, that's enough"

They all went inside save Yuzuki who lay there on the ground looking up at the sky which was now partially dark, "So that's Genius Kisuke Urahara and Princess Yoruichi Shihoin eh? How the mighty have fallen"

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Please don't forget to review, that's what keeps me going.


	3. The Mysterious Master

Hi guys and welcome back to 'The Story of the Soul Society'. I haven't received any reviews for the previous two chapters so I'm guessing you guys aren't liking the story much. At least tell me what you don't like so that I can fix it and make it a better story for you people to read. Hope you all review from now!

* * *

"What? You mean to tell me you let a perfectly suspicious person escape from right under your noses with no clue whatsoever into the World of the Living? Not to mention the fact that you let the possible culprits of the destruction escape as well?" cried Yamamoto banging his staff on the ground so hard that the whole room shook a little.

Toshirou Hitsugaya winced a little as he felt the room becoming hotter which was very uncomfortable for his icy reiatsu.

"My deepest apologies Captain-Commander Yamamoto, I know I have failed in my mission and I will accept any punishment you see fitting" said Soi Fon kneeling before the old man.

The other Captains watched in mild astonishment, Captain Soi Fon kneeling before someone and her being out matched in Shunpo was an extremely rare fact.

Yamamoto sighed, "That won't be necessary, still I am amazed at how a Soul Reaper could have outmatched you Captain Soi Fon, and you Captain Hitsugaya"

"You say they disappeared through a Senkaimon? That must mean they have a Hell Butterfly with them, and that must mean that they're a part of the Gotei 13" said Mayuri Kurotsuchi in his usual sneering voice.

"That assumption is not incorrect, all Captains are to check and see if any members of their division who are not on any mission are missing or not without notice, if they are then the Captain concerned will report to me immediately" said Yamamoto.

All the Captains nodded.

"Also Captain Soi Fon, you will get in touch with Yoruichi Shihoin and check with her and Kisuke Urahara to see if any records of a Senkaimon opening has been recorded, also Captain Ukitake and Kuchiki, you will send Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai to the World of the Living to scout things out, you will accompany them Captain Hitsugaya, along with your Lieutenant" said Yamamoto.

"Yes sir" said Captain Ukitake, Kuchiki and Hitsugaya.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, you will get the Department of Research and Development to check and see if the Koryu and Kototsu in the Dangai World are working as usual or not, for that number of Gillians to get past together there must be something wrong with it" said Yamamoto.

"The rest of the Squads will remain on standby till further notice" announced Yamamoto banging his staff, signifying the end of the meeting.

* * *

"What do you mean it's vanished? How can it just vanish like that?" asked Ichigo in a loud voice as Yoruichi clamped her hand on him.

"Quiet you idiot, remember your sisters have an uncanny habit of eavesdropping" she reminded him as he subsided.

"Like I was saying, the device I used to use to track the presence of any Soul Reapers in Karakura has vanished, I really don't know how it happened, I took it out to see after Tessai informed me, I heard a crash outside and went to investigate, when I came back it was just gone" said Urahara.

"Are you quite sure it's not Jinta or Ururu playing a practical joke on you Mr. Urahara?" asked Uryu fixing his glasses.

Urahara gave him a dour look, "That thing is invisible to all but those with at least Lieutenant reiatsu, I hardly think you'll steal something you can't see to play a practical joke would you? Besides they never touch my stuff when I'm not around"

"Oh, sorry" said Uryu looking a bit uncomfortable.

"You're a very intelligent man Urahara-San, I'm sure you could make another one of those things, or use something else for the job?" asked Chad quietly.

"I could, but it would take me a week to find all the things I need, even with Yoruichi's help, and by then I don't know what that Soul Reaper could do"

Just then there was a loud yell from below, the sound of glass breaking and cats yowling.

"What's going on" cried Ichigo running down.

"Oh yeah? You think my breasts are small? Ever looked in a mirror, your ones look like balloons, only outsides and no insides"

"How dare you, my breasts are hailed by every man in the Sou… Society in which I live, not to mention my perfect hourglass figure and beautiful hair, unlike you I don't look like a twig and have a coniferous forest on my head"

"Please, at least my hair colour is natural"

"Yeah I agree, naturally fake of course, how much did you buy that whitewash for? Are you sure it wasn't to bleach your dog's kennel?"

Ichigo's eyes fell upon the busty figure of Rangiku Matsumoto face to face with Yuzuki. Sparks flew between the two as Toshirou, Rukia and Renji stood behind them watching uneasily.

Isshin poked his head out of his room as his eyes grew round, "Rangiku Baby, you came back"

"Hi Isshie-chan" cried Rangiku blowing him a kiss.

"Hey stop flirting with my man you snooty faced cartoon" cried Yuzuki pouncing on Rangiku.

"Your man? I saw and knew him much earlier than you did you little hussy" cried Rangiku as the two disappeared in a puff of smoke from which only a hand or a leg would stick out occasionally.

"Okay you two that's enough" said Hitsugaya stepping forward but a shoe flew out of the dust and struck him straight in the face causing him to fall over.

"Captain Hitsugaya, are you okay?" asked Renji stooping down to pick the young Captain up who was muttering with rage.

"Matsumoto, I order you to stop squabbling right NOW!" yelled Hitsugaya as the room became ten degrees colder.

The two women stopped fighting and untangled each other. Yuzuki went over to Isshin and wrapped herself around his arm giving the glaring Rangiku sly looks.

"Rukia, Renji, what's going on?" asked Ichigo in surprise.

"We were sent here by a _certain_ old man to look into a _certain_ matter you might have _some_ knowledge of" said Rukia smiling.

"Oh do you mean the _certain_ matter that has _certainly_ occurred in a _certain_ area in a _certain_ city?" asked Orihime with round eyes.

"You two certainly are weird" muttered Uryu as Urahara and Yoruichi stepped outside.

'It's getting pretty crowded here, why don't we all meet tomorrow at my shop, since it's a Saturday I don't think you have school right?" said Urahara.

"Nope" replied Ichigo.

"Great, then meet me at nine, you all will be freeloading at my shop too I guess? Well come on" said Urahara.

"Hey come on, I never freeload at your shop Urahara-San" said Rangiku indignantly.

"That's right Matsumoto-Chan, you don't, you're the only grateful one amongst them all" said Urahara smiling.

"How come? I've never seen her paying you" said Yoruichi.

"I provide Urahara-San with certain _services_ which I'm sure are enough to cover my rent for the night or two that I stay" said Rangiku flipping her hair back.

"Services? What services?" questioned Yoruichi suspiciously.

"Curiosity kills the cat, oh, excuse the pun please" said Rangiku maddeningly as she strutted off followed by a suspicious Yoruichi, irate Hitsugaya and uneasy Renji.

"I hope you haven't left the cupboard to rot while I was away Ichigo" said Rukia grabbing her hat which had blown away when Rangiku and Yuzuki had been fighting.

"Nope, it's practically screaming for you to sleep in it" said Ichigo flashing her a bright grin.

* * *

In the Soul Society, very far away from the Sereitei, in a cave in the mountains beyond Rukongai sat two black robed figures.

"Are you hurt anywhere Kaori?" asked the man who had been responsible for the destruction of the 66th district.

His partner gave an exasperated sound, "Listen, I already told you, me being hurt doesn't concern you in any way, Kaoru Aihara" she spat as the man called Kaoru sighed and dropped down beside her.

"You don't have to get angry, I was just worrying" he said.

"It's a bit too late for you to worry about anything concerning me, so just quit it, I'm only working with you on this mission because the boss wanted it this way" said Kaori angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, you've told me that fifty-six times since we started the mission" said Kaoru holding up his hands in defeat.

"Pity you don't have anything better to do except count the number of times I say something" said Kaori.

"As a matter of fact I do" said Kaoru reaching out a pulling a sheet of paper from his sleeve.

He unfolded it and held it up in front of the woman to see.

"Look, it's beautiful isn't it?" he asked.

Kaori gaped as before her was an amazing sketch of her sleeping on a bed of roses with the sun shining on her. A blanket was covering her form but from her point of view it seemed she wasn't wearing a single article of clothing.

"You…you…you complete pervert" she cried getting up.

Clearly Kaoru had honestly not expected this answer "Is something wrong? Did I draw too much sunshine?" he asked looking at his painting.

"You're a complete sick pervert, give me that abomination" cried Kaori swiping at the picture, in doing so she lost her balance and fell right on top of Kaoru who fell over.

Suddenly Kaori found her face dangerously close to the man she claimed she hated. Their noses were almost touching and their breaths mingled with each other.

"Well, well, I seem to have dropped by at a rather inconvenient moment haven't I?" asked a voice as the two disentangled themselves and sat up.

"Boss, s-sorry, he was just being a fool as usual" said Kaori looking flushed and embarrassed.

"Of course" said the voice in a disbelieving voice.

"Where are you Boss? I can't see you" said Kaoru coming up.

"Of course you cant you numbskull, I'm talking to you through a Hell Butterfly" said the voice sarcastically as for the first time, the pair noticed a black Butterfly perched upon Kaori's hair.

"So what's the scene there Boss? Did you find anything interesting?" asked Kaori.

"I don't see why you went their in the first place" said Kaoru.

"Really Kaoru, what would you do if you were caught in open ground with two bloodthirsty Captains after you? One of them being the Leader of the Stealth Force?" asked the voice

"No what I meant was you could've easily wiped those two Captains out with your Bankai, then why not?" asked Kaoru.

"Perhaps one day in the distant future Kaoru, you'll come to attain a Bankai of your very own and then you'll know it isn't possible to use a Bankai for every little thing, and even though I might have defeated the Stealth Force Commander that other Captain, the kid, he was stronger, pretty strong, it would have been very difficult to kill them both, besides, we're supposed to be maintaining a low profile" said the voice.

"Then why are you telling us to go destroying those villages? Not my idea of a low profile Boss" said Kaori.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion Kaori, and perhaps now that we're on the topic might I ask why I needed to distract those Soul Reapers for you to get away?" asked the voice attaining a stern tone.

"Well, we were up against two freaking Captains Boss, you can't be saying that we're supposed to fight the Captains, I never thought they'd send out Captains on such a matter" exclaimed Kaori.

"Neither did I. It seems Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto is taking no chances. Or perhaps it's an order from those lugs up in Central 46. Anyways whatever happens lie low for a while, I'll contact you again with your new instructions in a little while, and do remember I don't want you pregnant the next time I contact you Kaori so kindly refrain from any sexual acts" said the voice before the Hell Butterfly shattered into tiny fragments of reiatsu and flew away.

"Well of all the cheek, she was actually implying that I would indulge in vulgar acts with the likes of you for that matter" said Kaori in disgust.

"So you're saying you don't want to indulge in sexual acts with me?" asked Kaoru blankly.

"Arrgghh, get out of my sight you dumb bimbo" cried Kaori throwing a small rock at him.

* * *

The stillness of the air around them always unnerved him a little. Which was quite a feat. There were very few things in any of the worlds that could unnerve Gin Ichimaru. Yet the quietness of the air around Las Noches had succeeded in that difficult task.

He stood on top of the palace with his usual grin plastered on his face when Kaname Tousen stepped up to him.

"I wonder if you have that annoying grin pasted on your face even when you sleep" he said quietly.

"Well really my dear Tousen, is it a sin to be happy? If ya learned to smile once in a while ya would probably be more popular with the ladies" said Gin cheerfully.

"Are you implying I am attempting to seduce females?" asked Tousen with a raise in his spiritual pressure.

"Aww, of course not, not a pious priest like you Tousen, and how do you know I grin anyways? Your blinder than your butt aren't you?" asked Gin turning away.

"I've seen you while in my Resurreccion, it's unnerving how you manage to keep up that grin, don't you check muscles ache?" asked Tousen.

"Not half as much of your tongue my dear Tousen, with all the babbling and buzzing you do when you're in that pathetic state you call a Resurreccion" said Gin as Kaname put his hand on Suzumishi.

"Now, now, Tousen, there's no need for that" said a smooth voice from behind them.

"Lord Aizen sir, have you got any news from the Soul Society?" asked Kaname backing away as Aizen walked forwards.

"Yes, rather interesting, Gin you'll be surprised to know something" said Aizen.

"Oh? What is it?" asked Gin grinning even more.

Aizen turned away, "It seems your old friend is on the move" and he was satisfied when he felt Gin's grin fade a little.

* * *

That's it for now. Next chapter shows the arrival of a new Captain. What connections could Ichimaru have to Kaoru and Kaori? Or their mysterious master? Keep reading to find out!


	4. Appointment of New Captains

Hey. Hey, hey. Welcome to the fourth chapter of 'The Story of the Soul Society'. Still no reviews submitted but that's not going to stop me from updating. My exams are beginning soon so I'll be slow from now but please bear with me. I've made this chapter long for you all to read.

* * *

"Kisuke, what do you think of this new predicament? Do you think Aizen's involved in this?" asked Yoruichi quietly as Renji's snoring could be heard from the next room.

"Hmm, that could be, but then again it might not be as well, but whatever it is the Captain-Commander must be giving this matter plenty of priority, I mean to send a captain and two Vice-Captains for a matter which would have been solved by a lower member of the Onmitsukido" said Urahara sipping his tea.

"There haven't been any unusual disturbances have there" asked Yoruichi.

"No, not that I…"

Just then there was a huge noise from outside which woke up all the slumbering inhabitants of the shop.

"What the hell's going on?" asked Renji getting up as Toshirou grabbed his zanpakuto.

"It's them again, the ones who were blowing up the Rukongai, I know this reiatsu" he said popping a Soul Candy into his mouth and rushing out followed by Rangiku and Renji.

When they all rushed outside they saw a tall building which was under construction a little distance away was burning.

"Come on" said Renji as he, Rangiku, Toshirou and Yoruichi as they all ran towards it.

"I'll stay here and guard the shop, who knows what else might be stolen" said Urahara waving to them.

"Yeah right, lazy bugger" muttered Yoruichi as she speeded up.

They met Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, Chad and Orihime on the way.

"Heard that explosion? Pretty flashy" said Rukia.

"The last time I saw something that flashy was when Captain Soi Fon used her Bankai on that geezer Espada" said Rangiku panting.

"Look" cried Toshirou as they arrived at the building.

A shadowy figure stood atop a crane whose hook part was above the flames.

'Reign over the frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru"

"Growl Haineko"

"Howl Zabimaru"

"Dance Sode no Shirayuki"

All the Soul Reapers surrounded the figure who was still not completely visible due the fact that the air around him or her was unusually wavering which was casing their vision to become blurred.

"Give up, I'm warning you, you're surrounded and there are four of us (counting Yoruichi) who can use Bankai here so I would advise you to not try anything foolish" called Hitsugaya.

"I've never heard such rubbish in my entire life, who do you think you are punk" said a voice which was supposedly coming from the figure.

It was a strange voice, it sounded neither male nor female. More like a mix of them both.

"_Gives me the shivers"_ thought Rangiku as she gripped Haineko tighter.

Just then an ice dragon shot past Hitsugaya and dived into the fire but before it could reach the figure it melted away.

"Impossible, no fire except the Captain-Commander's should be able to melt my ice so quickly" cried Hitsugaya.

"Just goes to show how ill-prepared you are, I tell you, Captain's these days are a disgrace" said the figure.

"Shut your mouth" said Renji as he swung Zabimaru.

"Some no Mai, Tsukishiro" cried Rukia.

Rangiku's Haineko turned into ash and surrounded the fire.

"Getsuga Tenshou" cried Ichigo slashing Zangetsu.

All the attacks hit the flames at the same time when the fire turned into a tornado and began spinning at an unimaginable speed.

Rukia and Ichigo's attacks were easily deflected. Renji's Zabimaru broke into pieces. The ash from Haineko was repelled back.

Suddenly the fire became warmer.

"Everybody take cover" cried Hitsugaya, his eyes widening as the fire became white and great beams of energy began to shoot out of the tornado.

Everyone braced themselves for impact but it never came.

When Ichigo opened his eyes he saw Tessai stabbing before them holding his hand up as the energy beams merely deflected of from what seemed like thin air.

"Tessai, what're you doing here" asked Ichigo.

"That's Bakudo 81: Danku, well nothing less expected from the former head of the Kido Corps" said Rukia with her eyes wide.

"Master Urahara told me to go after you all to protect you if needed" said Tessai as the energy beams stopped and the tornado vanished.

Yoruichi shunpoed with amazing speed to the figure and grabbing them by their dress she swung him or her down hard so that he or her cashed against the ground.

As Hitsugaya ran up to it all he saw was a small black Butterfly feebly fluttering in the crack which had just formed.

"What…but that's impossible" said Hitsugaya as Yoruichi landed next to him on her feet.

"It's a gigai" she said plainly, "A type of gigai that went missing from Kisuke's store just before he left to fight Aizen, we couldn't bother about it then, this Gigai takes 35% of the real user's reiatsu and distracts people while the real thing attacks the victim"

"35%? You mean to tell me that monstrous power was only 35% of the real thing?" asked Ichigo as every gaped in shock.

"I hate to say it, but yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you" said Yoruichi gravely.

"You said that Gigai was used as a distraction, so in this case we've been successfully distracted" stated Uryu.

"Oh yeah. But where did they want to lead us away from?" asked Rukia.

Yoruichi thought hard before her eyes fell on Tessai, "Kisuke!" she said.

"What?" asked everyone.

"The shop, of course, we left Kisuke, alone there" cried Yoruichi using Shunpo to disappear.

The others all followed her and by the time they arrived at Urahara shop they saw Yoruichi already there, kneeling over what looked like an unconscious Kisuke Urahara.

"Someone knocked him out, I can feel a pulse but he's not breathing, I don't know what's wrong with him" said Yoruichi.

"What? But he was a Captain wasn't he? How could he just be knocked out like that" cried Ichigo.

Tessai kneeled down beside Urahara when Orihime suddenly rushed into the shop.

"Oh no, Jinta, Ururu" she cried as Ichigo and Renji ran in to find the two children sprawled on the floor. Their skin had been burnt very badly and the whole room was in a state of complete chaos.

Orihime set to work immediately healing them as Rukia came in and peered at them in horror.

"No doubt that the Gigai-user came here, I can feel the reiatsu here, except it's much more intense" said Rukia.

Outside Tessai had managed to awaken the unconscious Urahara with his Kido and Yoruichi was strangling the life out of him.

"You fool, how the hell could you let yourself get knocked out, we were all so worried, Jinta and Ururu are badly hurt" cried Yoruichi shaking him hard.

"What? Oh darn Yoruichi, my head hurts…wait…Jinta and Ururu are what? Damn what happened?" asked Urahara sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Someone ransacked the shop, Jinta and Ururu seem to have sustained serious burns, and somebody knocked you out, do you remember anything?" asked Yoruichi.

"You know I was just going to ask Jinta and Ururu to go underground when there was this explosion outside, I didn't even have time to draw Benihime before a sweet gas entered my nose, a poison, I managed to stumble back to the shop and neutralize it but there was some side effect and….well I just don't remember anything else"

"Hmm, my guess is that the poison was probably some sort of a sleeping one" said Hitsugaya.

"No" said Urahara as everyone looked at him, "The poison was one meant to kill, and whoever released it knew I would neutralize it and they …"

"They either wanted you to faint or didn't care if you die" said Hitsugaya as Urahara nodded.

Rukia came out just then, "They're okay everybody, but Orihime can't get the burns off somehow, they're breathing though, it would be best to get Isane or Captain Unohana to look at them once"

Urahara suddenly got up, "I've got to send them to the Soul Society right now, what if those burns are something dangerous?"

"Don't worry Kisuke, I'll be taking them back with me right now, you check the shop and see if anything's missing" said Yoruichi soothingly.

Chad went in and gently carried Jinta and Ururu out in his arms and placed them on Yoruichi's shoulders as she opened a Senkaimon.

"I'll get in touch with you all as soon as I can okay? Be careful all of you" she said as she leaped through the Senkaimon and vanished.

From inside the shop there were many crashes and smashes as if Urahara was throwing things around.

When everyone entered they found him sitting amidst broken artifacts giggling like a high-school girl, "It's all gone, I'm ruined, I'm finished" he said before flopping over unconscious again.

* * *

"In these troubled times with three of our Captain's positions open I have appealed to the Central 46 to appoint a new Captain as soon as possible, due to the incident with Shunsuke Amagai they were not to eager to comply but eventually they have agreed and I have two candidates for two positions here" said Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

The nine present Captains and the twelve Lieutenants looked on as two people walked out from behind the Captain Commander's wide form: a man and a woman.

"Their position has not been finalized of course, I would like Captain Komamura and Captain Ukitake to assist me in the Captain's pro-efficiency test which shall take place right now," said Yamamoto as all the other Captains and Lieutenants left the room to wait for their call again while Captain Komamura and Ukitake walked over to the Captain-Commander and stood beside him.

The Candidates walked in front of the Captain-Commander and stood quietly.

"Please introduce yourself" ordered the Captain-Commander.

The man stepped forwards first, "Yukio Matsuzaki, current third seat of the Eight Division under Captain Kyouraku, former Lieutenant of the Sixth Division, former fifth seat of the Tenth Division"

"Details of your Zanpakuto please," asked Komamura.

"Tsuchihime, an earth based Zanpakuto which can control the ground we stand upon at ease, I have also attained Bankai sir" he said.

"Introduce yourself to the Captains" said Yamamoto talking to the woman.

"Yuzuki Amano, current 19th seat of the Twelfth Division, I've been in that Hell Hole since I graduated which was about a thousand years ago" said the woman.

"Mind your tongue, woman" said Yamamoto as Ukitake sighed.

"Sorry, sorry, mistake, just forget I said that okay?" said Yuzuki as her fellow Candidate gave her an incredulous look.

Captain Ukitake stepped forward, "Why do you want to be a Captain, you first Matsuzaki-San"

"Sir, I have finally toiled year after year and obtained immense power, but I do not yet have the authority to use my power, by attaining the rank of Captain of the Gotei Thirteen I want to obtain an opportunity for me to protect myself, my friends and everybody in the Soul Society" said Yukio proudly.

Ukitake smiled warmly and turned to Yuzuki, "Why do I want to be a Captain? Well I've got several reasons for that. Firstly I get to wear one of those fancy white haori. Then there's all the free food I can eat down at the Café. Then of course I get out of the accursed Twelfth division and lastly, I get to stand on the same level as you do, Jushirou Ukitake" said Yuzuki defiantly.

Ukitake seemed a bit taken aback. Komamura came to his rescue.

"Right, now we shall commence with the third and more difficult part of this pro-efficiency test, we shall duel, this is a practice duel only so we duel without releasing our Zanpakutos" said Komamura as the Lieutenant of the First Division held open a curtain.

When they went through the tunnel they found themselves in a huge underground enclosure.

"We will fight here, why don't you go first Matsuzaki-San, you'll be up against Captain Ukitake"

A short battle ensued between the two men as Yamamoto watched intently noting all the flaws and abilities of the Candidate.

"Hmm, not bad, he could probably be up to Captain Kuchiki's level in a few years, of course with the Zanpakuto released I don't think he'd last very long against Jushirou or Shunsui but I have a god mind to try him out" thought the Captain-Commander as he gave the order to stop.

"Next, Yuzuki Amano, you will duel with Captain Komamura" announced Chojiro Sasikabe.

"Oh goodie" said Yuzuki as she took her place opposite the Seventh Division Captain.

"Are you ready?" her asked.

"Oh yeah, that I am" said Yuzuki as she streaked forward.

Captain Komamura did not move as Yuzuki appeared beside him, "Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro" she cried as six wide beams of light slammed into the Captain's mid-section, holding him in place.

"Hado 31: Shakkaho" she cried shooting a large ball of red energy from her hand.

The attack charged towards the Captain and exploded with a huge burst of red.

"Well that's that, which squad am I supposed to lead then Captain-Commander?" asked Yuzuki turning to Yamamoto.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that if I were you" said Yamamoto slowly.

Yuzuki's eyes narrowed in suspicion before widening in shock as Komamura appeared beside her and slammed his fist into her stomach sending her flying and crashing through the wall.

"Well I suppose she was only good for talking" said Komamura wiping his hands.

"Well done Captain Komamura, you have shown that insolent woman that being a Captain is not a matter of a joke, now concerning you Matsuzaki-San I have decided…"

Just then a maniacal laughter filled the area.

"Just a minute, what's this? Forgotten me already eh Dog-Face?" asked Yuzuki getting up from the rubble.

"I think we have another Ichimaru here" muttered Captain Komamura.

Jushirou Ukitake sighed, _"That girl never knows when to give up"_ he thought.

Captain Komamura ran forwards and punched the ground before Yuzuki causing it to crack.

"Give up, girl, my Hakuda is superior to most of the present Captains, even without my Zanpakuto I am a formidable opponent" said Komamura as he swung in for another hit.

Suddenly the air around them changed, the maniacal smile on Yuzuki's face disappeared and was replaced with a cold, bored look.

"I hate being told I'm inferior to somebody, maybe if I become a Captain you'll realize that someday" she said in a cold voice as her spiritual energy increased.

Komamura tried to crack the ground again but he found his movements had become slow and sluggish.

Yamamoto opened his usually closed eyes. He turned to Ukitake.

The Thirteenth division captain pretended to put on an act of innocence but failed miserably.

"Jushirou, what is this, such immense spiritual pressure, I have only such a phenomenon in your, Shunsui and Retsu's case, I believe this woman may be as powerful as you when allowed to use her Zanpakuto" said Yamamoto.

Jushirou became serious, "For centuries Yuzuki has been unable to perform Bankai, ever since the incident in which Captain Shinji and all the other Vizards were exiled she became distant and cold, dropping ranks faster than a tiger that runs after a deer"

"Lately I hadn't seen much of her due to everything with Aizen going on, but it seems in the past few years she's mastered her Bankai" said Jushirou.

"But why has the air become heavy, I could over power it with my spiritual pressure but I don't anyone else, not even you could completely extinguish it's effects" said Yamamoto.

Ukitake did not answer but simply turned back to the fighting Soul Reapers.

Komamura was having a tough time, with his large form it was becoming extremely difficult to move around.

"I think it's about time I finished this" said Yuzuki as she raised her arms.

"One thing we should know is that Yuzuki is an extraordinary Kido user, she was actually considered for the position of Captain of the Kido Corps once, but she wanted to be in the Gotei Thirteen so she turned it down" said Ukitake.

"Let me guess, to surpass you?" asked Yamamoto as Ukitake nodded.

"Who is she exactly Jushirou? A lover of yours? Or maybe a relative?" asked Yamamoto.

"I'd rather not talk about it Sensei, please forgive me" said Ukitake quietly.

Yamamoto did not reply but turned back to the fighters.

"Bakudo 9: Geki" she said as Komamura became paralyzed after being engulfed in a red light.

"Impossible! She's using such a basic level of Kido to paralyze a Captain successfully, it's unheard of" said Chojiro Sasikabe in wonder.

"Indeed that is a difficult feat, I must commend the woman's Kido usage" said Yamamoto.

Yuzuki had been watching Komamura struggling with sadistic glee so far. She drew back one of her arms.

"Hado 1: Sho" she cried streaking forward and slamming her palm onto Komamura which sent him flying backwards, crashing right through the wall of the room.

"Hado 4: Byakurai" she said slashing one of her fingers through the air as a bolt of lightning struck Captain Komamura who cried out in pain.

"Hado 30: Shakkaho" she cried creating a ball of red flame to shoot at Komamura.

"Waves become my Shield, Lightning, Become my Blade, Sogyo no Kotowari"

The release of Ukitake's Zanpakuto caused Yuzuki's Shakkaho to extinguish even before it could even leave her hands.

"That is enough, you both have performed well and passed your test, as of now, Yukio Matsuzaki, you are the Captain of the Third Division, Yuzuki Amano, you are the Captain of the Second Division, you will meet met with the Central 46 tomorrow to receive your official haori and status certificate, also, you will inform your fellow Captains who's squad you served in until this moment that your seat is now empty, you will also meet with your Lieutenants and arrange anything else that you require, Congratulations and do your duty bravely" said Yamamoto as Yukio gave a grateful bow.

As everyone was leaving three Squad Four members entered and rushed over to Captain Komamura.

"You take pleasure in watching your victims struggle before you don't you? Knowing they can't get out? Enjoying their despair?" asked Ukitake sternly as Yuzuki passed by him.

"I have no clue what you're talking about Captain Ukitake" she said innocently.

"I'm talking about your use of Geki and Shakkaho on Captain Komamura, with the immense spiritual pressure you were releasing just the Byakurai would have been enough for you to attain the rank of Captain, and you knew that, yet you still used Geki and Shakkaho on Captain Komamura" said Ukitake angrily.

"You know Jushirou, you're too much of a nice guy, now I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing but right now it's damn irritating" said Yuzuki.

"That's not the…"

"I spent decades training for this day to be a success, and now that it has all you do is reprimand me? But then what else should I expect from you except disappointment of course, that's all you've ever given me, Jushirou Ukitake" she said quietly as she walked out leaving a perplexed Ukitake to stare after her.

* * *

Well that was a pretty long chapter. If I don't get any reviews for this I'll be really disappointed! So pretty please, review?


End file.
